


Glow In The Dark Freckle Boys (Because I'm Very Gay and Tired)

by Forever_And_Always_Dreaming



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Freckles, Glow in the Dark, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Please spare me I am but a simple gay man who loves Intrulogical, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boy Hours, Soft Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Soft Logic | Logan Sanders, They're very sweet and I love them and I'm tired, comfort cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming
Summary: Remus comforts Logan after a nightmare, and Logan discovers Remus (and himself) can glow when happy.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Glow In The Dark Freckle Boys (Because I'm Very Gay and Tired)

**Author's Note:**

> Nightmares, brief mention of blood in the first couple sentences, fears, and intrusive thoughts. Please let me know if I should add anymore.
> 
> This isn't my idea, really. I seen it be mentioned a few times on tumblr, although god knows who it's from originally because it's been expanded on so many times. But if anyone knows or wants credit, don't be afraid to hit me up.
> 
> Now here comes my daily tag vent-
> 
> Oh my god this entire day off has been me asking my brain for energy so I can get all the things I need to get done, done. But no, instead I wrote this oneshot. It's not even a request. My brain just said "we're writing blushy glow in the dark freckle boys and one of them needs comfort." And I didn't even protest- take it, please. I am but a simple poor man who only wants Intrulogical fluff and to write Intrulogical fluff.   
>  Hopefully I'll write the others soon.   
>  But god knows I won't-

Logan shivers, knocking on the slime-covered door. 

_ The screams, the blood, the smell, everything is too much. _

He doesn’t  _ want  _ to disturb the other side, but he doesn’t know what else to do. He’s fairly certain the others would laugh at him. Tell him to go back to bed and make fun of him in the morning.

_ What if Remus does the same? _

No, that’s why he’s here. Remus is the only one who  _ wouldn’t  _ laugh at him. He’s the one who said Logan could talk to him at any time, day or night. 

And he meant it. 

For once, his green eyes cloud in seriousness. It had tugged on Logan’s heartstrings, enough for him to remember that moment clearly.

A small part of him wants to believe he said that because he cares for Logan. That the times they spend together mean as much to Remus as they do to him. But logically, he knows Remus only said that to be kind. 

Despite what the others may think, Logan knows Remus is a good person. 

Logan is the only one with the crush.

After a few minutes, Remus swings open the door violently, glaring.

“What the actual fuck do you-” He pauses, taking in the sight of the other. Immediately, his face softens. His scowl replaces with a fond but worried smile. “Lo? Are you okay?” 

Logan freezes, trying to control a blush spreading on his face. He scolds himself internally. It's illogical to act this way. There’s no reason why Remus’s voice, and that idiotic smile, should make him feel so  _ safe.  _ But here he is, he supposes, trying to control his rapidly beating heart. 

Remus clearly woke up only a few moments ago. His hair is soft and messy, curling to frame his face. His eyes are droopy with sleep, but the green in them is as bright as ever. The same as his smile, only growing in size as the seconds pass.

Logan crosses his arms, willing himself not to do anything embarrassing, like pulling the other man close in a hug. It would help ease his fears significantly, but it is not professional. 

Remus shouldn’t have to deal with his issues. Perhaps he only said what he said in pity for Logan. Maybe he should leave before he burdens the other.

“My apologies for worrying you. I am fine. I can leave-” Remus raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms as well.

“Come on, nerd. I know you’re lying, even without the snake man here to prove it. What’s got your intestines in a twist?” Logan blinks.

“But my intestines are not in a twist. They are in their correct positions. At least, as far as I am aware.” Remus sighs, opening the door wide.

“How about you come inside?” He asks with a wink. 

“I told you, Remus. I am fine. I do not need to-” Remus takes his wrist, gently pulling him in and shutting the door.

“I can recognize the signs, you had a nightmare, right?” Logan looks down, shuddering at the memories of his dream.

“Yes, but I can assure you that I have it handled.” Remus rolls his eyes, making a run and crashing onto his bed, falling on his face.

“You wouldn’t have come to me of all people if you had it handled. Now, we can either fuck or cuddle. I prefer the first one, but you making a choice is even better.” Logan rolls his eyes, knowing he’s only joking, as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I do not need either.”

“But do you want to?” He asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

In all honesty, Logan did want to cuddle. However, he had a reputation. If the other sides found out how touch starved Logan is, a term Logan recently learned, they would mock him. But he wants it so badly that he knows if he denies it, Janus will wake up. And in turn, so will the others.

Thankfully, Remus takes his silence (and his expression) as a yes.

“Come here, nerd.” He says, uncharacteristically softly in the way he only is for Logan. He moves to lay on his back, patting the spot next to him. Logan bites his lips, scooting over a bit.

“I do not mean to intrude.” Remus shakes his head.

“Stop being so serious for once, and get on top of me.” He says with a wink and a shimmy of his shoulders. Logan finds himself holding back a smile as he gently lays on the other’s stomach, careful not to hurt him. Remus wraps his arms around the other, bringing him down to crash them together with a grin.

“Better?” He asks. Logan nods, burying his face in the other’s chest.

Then, the lights shut off. 

Now, Logan Sanders isn’t afraid of the dark itself. There is nothing wrong with it. However, you cannot see once it is dark. And although it is illogical much could happen, the darkness is still a danger to both Thomas and himself. Typically, he can handle it better, but since he had a nightmare an hour ago, he’s still experiencing symptoms of fear.

So he may or may not press further into Remus, trying not to alarm the other. He loves Remus’s room, as messy as it is, but he finds himself longing for the reading lamp always on or the glow in the dark stars pasted to his ceiling from childhood. 

“Nerd, are you okay?” Remus asks quietly, noticing how stiff the other went once he shut the lights off.

“Fine.” He chokes out. Remus frowns.

“Come on, Lo. You know you can trust me, right? I wouldn’t laugh at you.” Logan goes quiet for a moment in thought.

“It is illogical to be afraid of the dark. However, you do not know what could happen in it because you cannot see. Leaving you vulnerable and.” His eyes tear up a bit. “Weak.”

“You’re not weak for being scared, Lo. Everyone has fears!” Logan hums.

“I am doubtful that everyone has fears. Are you certain?” Remus nods.

“Yep! Patton’s scared of spiders, Virgil has a fear of water, Janus doesn’t like anything with fire, and Roman hates bugs. Maybe that’s because I filled his pillowcase with them when we were kids, but.” He shrugs. “Guess we’ll never know.”

“Are you afraid of anything?” Logan asks hesitantly. Remus pauses before nodding.

“Not much scares me, but I don’t like being alone. So I keep a bunch of stuffed animals around.” Logan hums, hoping that’s what all the lumps are under the sheets. “Now, I think I have a solution to your problem, nerd.”

“What?” Remus grins, tilting his head up. 

For a moment, time seems to stop as they stare at each other. Remus's green eyes lock with Logan's indigo ones as the two lean forward. Remus smirks, tilting his head slightly before booping Logan's nose. 

Remus’s heart flutters as Logan giggles, causing his eyeshadow, freckles, and white strip to flicker before glowing an eerie green.

Logan stares in awe, his indigo eyes looking beautiful as they catch the green light. Remus’s features glow brighter as he blushes. The blush glows green as well, causing him to curse softly.

“How does that work?” Logan asks curiously. 

“It could be because I used to eat a lot of glow sticks as a kid, but I think all sides can do it if they’re happy enough.” Scarlet bursts across Logan’s face.

He makes Remus happy? 

There’s a flicker, and then his own star-shaped freckles, his glasses, his tie, and his blush begin to glow indigo. Remus squeals, immediately poking at his freckles.

“That’s so cool, Lo!” Logan grins with pride, the glow increasing. 

And that’s how they spend most of the night talking, basking in each other’s light and helping each other glow brighter than before.


End file.
